Discord
by larriette
Summary: Where Severus is a girl pretending to be a boy. A.U Rated M for mentions of violence and abuse. Not overly graphic. No slash. *Image not mine*
1. Chapter 1

Where Severus is a girl pretending to be a boy. A.U

**Just like it says in the summary. Takes place in an alternate universe.**

**All recognizable characters are obviously not mine. I'm not a native English speaker so feedback to improve are welcome.**

"You're such a girl!"

Eileen Prince now Mrs. Snape whipped her head around.

_'What if she suddenly have her magical outbursts?'_

She frantically searched amongst the hundreds of Snapes attending the annual family reunion. Bumping yet another one of her husband's distant cousin, she wearily sighed when she saw her daughter being picked on.

_'If she had known earlier that her husband and his relatives were all this incoherent and violent then she might not have-' _

"I-I"

"You're ridiculous! Stop spewing nonsense, girlie!" The boy shouted.

"I-I said I'm not. I'm not a girl!" Elena almost stumbled when she heard her daughter's exuberant claims. Severus appeared not to have noticed her mother and continued on waving her clenched tiny fist.

" I'm not weak! I- I'm a boy!" The tiny brunette exclaimed in frustration at the laughter of her older cousins and other relatives.

Elena thoughtlessly wanted to scold her child for unknowingly humiliating them. _'What was her daughter thinking?!'_ Though she desperately wanted to run and hug her daughter who looks so shaken and mussed up and yet so silly wearing her own old, pink dress. She felt furious because Tobias will be violent when he hears of this.

But the first thought immediately become replaced by a searing pain on her chest and she desperately took slow deep breaths willing herself not to cry.

_'No. What was __**she**__ thinking.' _

_'What was she thinking hoping that her daughter would grow up normally?'_

She choked back a sob. _' No child should ever be terrified and tremble at the mention of home.'_

**_TBC. Next will be a timeskip to Hogwarts Sorting._**


	2. The Sorting

Author's Note: Here, Severus will start referring to herself as he. I will also refer to Severus in a masculine pronoun as she is pretending to be a male.

This is not a sexist story. It only seems so because past events - mainly her father- influenced Severus' mind.

Just a little tidbit here Severus and Lily weren't neighbors and they have only meet on the train. Severus does become friends with her but did not press Lily to choose Slytherin. Lily don't know Severus is a girl.

And Severus' manipulative nature shows.

P.S

Note that on the wikia Sirius is said to have started school in 1971 and Regulus in 1972 but here they began attending on the same year.

Chapter Two

_Her mother's pained cry echoed, reverberating as she crumpled down onto the floor. She clutched her broken wrist as she shielded her from her father's anger._

_"What did you say?"_

_Eileen gasped as her husband grabbed her by the throat and throw her across the dining room. Her back hit the table and she squeezed her eyes shut but more tears fell. Plates and glasses slid down the table and shattered._

_"I. Said. What did you say you foolish woman?!"_

_"I-I" She prodded on taking a few shuddering breaths._

_"What?!" _

* * *

_'Foolish, __**weak**__, brave woman.'_

* * *

_Severus was nothing like that. _

**_"Black, Regulus!"_**

Severus watched as the boy strode towards the three legged stool. His house being proclaimed mere second after it touched his head.

**_"Black, Sirius!"_**

As the hat shouted Gryffindor, Severus could already see a feud that will soon come. _'His family must be so disappointed to have such a wayward heir.' _

_All the better to keep her entertained. _

_'Besides the other boy seem quite glum as well.' _He watched the younger twin try to catch his brother's eyes but the other Black was too focused on lounging around with the older Gryffindors.

"_He could use a friend to listen to his ramblings and I could use an influential barrier against the others.' _

Severus Snape smirked perhaps there is an easier way to get the snake's support. He is, after all, not that gullible. He knew there would be people who would go much more further than just ridiculing him for being a half-blood but there is no way he would choose another house.

A hand suddenly touched his briefly and he turned his head to meet a pair of worried jade crystals.

_" Are you alright, Severus? You seem too focused on the sorting." _

_"I'm fine. "_ He contemplated on the sorting again before realizing that she was waiting for him to elaborate. _" The question, Lily, is are you fine? You were too conflicted on which house you wanted to be in?"_

_"I can't help it! I wanted to be with you but I don't want to be in Slytherin."_ She complained huffing angrily.

_"I don't want nor like Gryffindor_." He immediately chided at her pleading eyes. His eyes strayed towards her blazing auburn hair and he reached out to tuck the strands on her ear not noticing the girl's reddening cheeks "_Besides." _He continued _"I don't think you'll fit in the Slytherin house with that hair of yours." _

_"But I wanted stay friends with you." _

_"And we will. These types of things don't matter..."_ He stated before adding as an afterthought. _"..Not that much."_

_"But it still does."_ Lily sighed. _"We'll there is still Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." _She offered and grinned at his glare.

**_"Evans, Lily!"_**

_"I'm off. Bye Sev!"_ She grinned, waving at him before excitedly scampering away.

He wasn't that surprised when the sorting hat shouted Gryffindor. After all, she did braved his surly demeanor that all the other first years ignored in favor of the more outwardly 'friendly' students.

* * *

_His nerves was rocking him out of control but the sight of the muggleborn girl trying her best to fit in made him realize that he was not alone in welcoming but foreign world. She smiled at him while clumsily dragging her __trunk around and had the nerve to invite herself in and proclaim themselves friends with that cheerful attitude of hers._

* * *

In a way he felt thankful for the auburn haired girl's presence though he didn't showed it.

Her carefree attitude and the way her eyes lit up, when he showed her some 'extra' books that he always carries around, strangely, reminds him of his mother whenever his father wasn't around.

**_"Snape, Severus!"_**

He took his time to weave between the confusing messes of first years and walked towards the stool. As the sorting hat sat on his head he was quite surprised at the joyous voice.

_'Hello, Ms. Snape.'_

_"You're mistaken."_

_'But I am not. The headmaster had approved your mother's request, no? So it doesn't really matter.'_

_"Why talk then." _He muttered_. "Just sort me. Don't torment me with the knowledge that I could get sorted in another house."_

_"Tut-tut. Why are you so keen on being a Slytherin?"_

_"Do I need to answer?" _He stayed silent waiting for the hat to just sort him but the stubborn 'drab' hat held on. _"Because, it is the house of the ambitious and cunning and as you've seen while snooping around, I value those traits above all others." _He grumbled_. _

* * *

**_He_**_ was neither foolish and he needed no braveness not when he got his cunning and ambition._

_Soon he'll leave that hell._

* * *

_"Ah. Not thinking on joining your friend?"_

_"No_." Severus forced out. '_Those Gryffindors look out for their own.'_ he had heard. _'So, Lily would be fine.'_ His throat felt dry as chat with the hat become longer_. 'All those students looking-'_

_The hat chuckled. " Oh. Loyal,eh." It whispered._

_'Blast! He forgot it could read minds!' _

_"How about Hufflepuff?" _It teased. Severus felt his throat constrict and his hands clenched_. 'No way. This t-thing was actually considering that house for him. Was it too late to quit and enroll in another school? '_

_'You'll do such thing Mr. Severus.' _It whispered its laughter echoing into his mind before it suddenly shouted.

**_"Slytherin!"_**

As the sorting hat was lifted, he immediately composed himself before steadily walking towards his chosen house. He might be a Snape but he is also a Prince. Granted a Halfblood but still a Prince.

_'A Halfblood Prince.'_ He though with smirk as he gaze into the disdainful eyes of the Slytherins.

* * *

_He didn't realized how much his personal hell influenced him that though he'll able to drag himself out. He will just land into another far, far more vicious._

* * *

**_TBC._**


End file.
